illukryie_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Koman
Jeremy is one of the main protagonists along with Lorissa Asirol and Mimi Kat. Personality Jeremy is a sweet and naive person. He's mostly neutral around his peers but is more flirty around Mimi. He can sometimes act out of character. It is confirmed that Jeremy often has social anxiety (mostly because of Mimi) and has a personal therapist he visits every week. Jeremy usually finds it harder to think for himself which may explain why he oftens follows everyone's orders, especially Mimi's. He tries his best to stand up for himself, but luckily, he is rarely picked on. His gullibleness will generally lead him into trouble and because, not usually being able to be in control, he ends up sacrificing many things and makes life harder for himself and everyone else. Despite all this, Jeremy is more logical than the rest of his friends and doesn't speak behind people's backs. He has a good mouth and normally doesn't offend anyone, although he has his own opinions and has been accused of being a "hippie" for that. Relationships Mimi Kat Jeremy is in love with Mimi, and although she is aware of it, doesn't return these feelings. It is often thought that she may have some feelings for him as she considers him her best friend, but it is uncertain. Jeremy looks up to her on a regular basis and sees her as a role model. He admires her compassion for the things she likes and her confidence. Jeremy will do anything to win her heart and is frequently flirty around her. He is oblivious to the fact that she doesn't like this yet he does not stop because she never complained or said anything about it. They first made contact when Jeremy got into the classroom with Lorissa and thinking they're the first ones, realises Mimi got there first. Lorissa recognises Mimi and from there on, the three of them would hang out together. Jeremy soon develops a love interest for Mimi and is shown to be somewhat envious of some of her abilities that he doesn't have the guts to do. Gene Ashby It is clear Jeremy is closer to Gene than he is with Lorissa, but still not as much as Mimi. They often play video games together and share a favourite one: Littleton World. Jeremy looks up to Gene for being able to do well at almost every single sport, especially figure-skating. Lorissa Asirol Jeremy is on very good terms with Lorissa and they are good friends. He repeatedly asks her advice about Mimi and together they make a good team. He is less defiant than Mimi and Lorissa is glad that "at least he's easier to deal with." They have a good friendship and Lorissa will occasionally go to Jeremy with her problems. Quotes Jeremy doesn't really have many catchprases like Lorissa and Mimi do, but will occassionally say to Mimi: "Would you care for a date?" "I do believe she is the daughter of the devil, but then, who here isn't?" "You need to go and choke on a cactus so I can be at peace." "Um...I didn't mean to assault you like that??" "Guys, we are literally so high right now." "Either he has 10 butts, or you have sight problems. I think I'll go with the 10 butts." "Can someone explain why the ambulance is here? I mean, I know people are dying and stuff, but do we really need an ambulance?" "To be honest, I wouldn’t really mind the school being crapped on."